The Lucian Chunnel
by nyteri
Summary: First fic, so be nice. In between books 8 & 9. Amy and Dan get caught in an airport, but what happens when they must escape in a dangerous underground river with Amy half dead to the world?  Sorry I haven't updated, I had viruses.
1. Part One

My first fanfic!

In between 8 + 9!

Chapter One:

"DAN! Hey where are you?" Nellie shouted through the terminal. Dan was AWOL. Again.

"You know every once in awhile he disappears somewhere we wouldn't expect him to be." Amy pointed to a bookstore. Just inside the doorway was Dan, and he was _reading._ "Oh my God, I have to see how _this _happened." Nellie was just as stunned as Amy.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" As soon as she heard that, Amy sprinted across the terminal. Nellie had to admire the girl's speed when it came to the clue hunt. Put her in a race with an Olympic runner, and put a clue or a lead at the end of the race, she was going to beat anyone to the finish line.

Dan must have found a lead. There was no way he could be that excited, and not have found one. Her boss would be pleased with him. He was beginning to discover his real talents in the clue hunt. Nellie ran after Amy; she was just as eager to see the lead as Amy was.

When she got there Amy was shaking her head. "All of these books for you to choose and you waste your time with a stupid comic book?" Dan looked indignant. "It is NOT stupid! You have disgraced the comic book name. These characters are NINJAS! N-I-N-J-A-S!" She heard Amy's voice snapping back at him, " Dan, you are the BIGGEST DWEEB on the face of the Earth!"

"Oh great. Thing One and Thing Two are fighting again." Nellie strolled quietly away. She might as well look at the pirate selection before Amy and Dan got thrown out. Especially Amy, She was their best researcher and lead finder.

The library had an unbelievable selection on Pirates. Five huge bookshelves were crammed with books about famous pirates. She had to go back and get Amy. This was too much for one undercover au pair.

"Miss Gomez?" The raspy voice was enough to make her jump ten feet into the air. He'd been standing so still she hadn't noticed him before. He was sneaky, and had huge connections. He'd gotten Amy and Dan in a helicopter to the summit of the world only two days earlier.

"Yes?" She answered back carefully. "I trust that they got the Janus serum?" She'd been dreading that question for the last two days. "Not exactly." His face darkened. "What happened?" He asked. "Well, Amy had the vial and they were in the helicopter about to takeoff from the summit, when the Holt dad grabbed the helicopter and pulled it back down. He got the serum from Amy and then backed off. But 4 Sherpas grabbed him while Ian Kabra wrenched the serum from his hands, and then something happened to the helicopter, anyway it swung around. And Amy fell out and the tail of the helicopter hit Ian and he fell off the summit," "What?" The man in black was completely startled. "Let me finish." Nellie said, holding up her hand so he wouldn't ask any more questions until the end. " Ian grabbed the side of the summit and Amy grabbed the vial and would have left with the vial probably, if the ice hadn't crumbled. So Ian started to fall off again. And Amy grabs his hand but drops the serum to do it. And they pull him back up, but Amy and Dan lost the serum."

"That is unfortunate. Although I'm proud of Amy for doing the right thing. She will be great like her grandmother was."

"Yeah she's great. Listen I kinda have to get Amy to sort through all this…" She gestured to the bookshelves. "So can you email me later?" He considered it for a moment. "Alright." He finally said.

Meanwhile, behind one of the bookshelves, Amy and Dan were eavesdropping on their au pair and her friend. They couldn't look to see who it was because they were certain that whoever it was would see them.

Amy nudged Dan with her elbow. _Come on, Nellie will go back to the Comic Books soon._ There were deeper emotions there, under her eyes. Although he didn't want to, he read them like a book. _How can we trust anyone, she was part of our family! If this is who Nellie really is, then how much has she given away? Our clues? Our leads? Where we're going? How does our competition always find us, and know about where we've been and what we discovered there?_

She suddenly looked worn out and beat. He had noticed earlier how she couldn't sleep at night, how she wouldn't eat much at meal times. She hardly ever read anymore. He was scared of what part of his sister he would lose next. He realized that she had been flicking glances at Nellie ever since the Helicopter ride. She had already been suspicious. He'd also noticed that if he got ten feet out of her sight, that she would start screaming for him.

He had been sort of relieved at first, that she had missed him while he was gone in China, he'd been terrified that she wouldn't. But he'd noticed how it had sort of undone what little freedom she gave him. She followed him around everywhere.

It was easy enough to realize that Amy needed a huge break from the clue hunt. But how much of a break would it be if they had to start working double time afterwards to make up for it?

Amy was reading his emotions too. _Don't worry Dan, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll sleep on the plane okay? _Dan wasn't sure about that. _Promise? _He asked her. _Yes._ He would have to give her that. It really stank to not be able to relax once in a while.

"Now where did those brats go?" Amy's eyes widened in fear. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Her eyes said._ Calm down, _He told her. _Just relax. We can get out the back way._ Amy was making it hard to be soothing._ I can't calm down Dan! Remember the propeller? She is EVIL! _Dan fought the urge to yell at her, "JUST GO OUT THE DOOR!" Instead he told her with his eyes, _Well, if you don't want to meet Isabel and her demon children, lets find Nellie and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!_

Amy nodded. She couldn't just freeze and leave Dan on his own. She was his older sister. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Better. She turned around and stood up a little. She wasn't exactly on the floor now, but she could see better. Right now she had to focus on finding Nellie.

If she hadn't been at about knee height, she never would have noticed it. A yellow and blue book was just in front of her. She read the binding. Anne Bonny!

She grabbed the book and kept going. Dan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She just shook her head. She peered carefully around the corner. Nellie was sitting down in the aisle, right next to the aisle the Kabras were on. She was making a small hole in-between the books so she could see the Kabras. She looked astonished.

Amy tried waving her arms at Nellie. She tried quietly snapping her fingers at her. Dan shook his head at her and dug around in his pocket for some quarters he had. He _was _going to spend these to get some candy, but this was a better cause. Amy reached for them but Dan shook his head again. He started to bring his arm back.

_Oh no, no! _She tried reaching for his arm again but it was too late, he had launched the quarter in the air. _He has terrible aim! _Just as she was thinking this the quarter hit the back of Natalie's head.

Chapter 2

"Ow! What in the name of the Queen just hit my head?" Natalie said. Isabel, Ian, and a man Dan couldn't place turned around. Ian bent over and picked up the quarter. "American money." He said.

At this moment Nellie looked over. It was easy to tell what she was thinking. Amy pointed at Dan. Dan pointed at Amy. "Get out!" She mouthed to them, jerking her thumb towards the entrance. Amy held up a finger. "What?" Nellie mouthed. Amy motioned to the book. Nellie looked exasperated but she nodded. "Give me one minute, then go." Nellie mouthed again. Both Cahills nodded. "Um actually that is a quarter." Nellie stepped out. All Kabras looked up at her. Dan held his breath. At that moment, Nellie reached out and snatched the quarter back. "And Amy and Dan will want this back." She said. "Are they really that poor?" Ian asked his mother.

"I'M TELLING AMY YOU SAID THAT JERK!" Nellie did in a crystal clear imitation of Dan. Dan looked at Amy with a grin on his face. _Where was she when I needed someone to imitate Aunt Beatrice for that English assignment?_ Amy rolled her eyes. She looked back over to see Ian, Natalie, Isabel, and the man running out the door without a backwards glance. Amy got up to her feet.

She headed for the counter where a young librarian stood. He took in their western features and spoke to them in heavily accented English. "What are you doing with that book?" He asked Amy. "I'd like to buy it." He shook his said. "I'm sorry, but it is priceless. It was written by someone very famous." Amy looked at the author. "James Joyce?" She asked. "Who's James Joyce?" He asked in a bored voice. Amy looked at him with the evil eye. "James Joyce was a famous _author_ from _Ireland."_ She said through gritted teeth.

_JANUS! He was a Janus! We need to get that book! _Clearly Amy saw that things were starting to click for him. "Are you sure it's priceless?" Amy asked. The librarian looked at her with his gray eyes. "It's an original." Amy's shoulders sank. "Can I read it?" She asked, nodding to the nearby table. "No, you're not even supposed to have it." He started to reach out to the book, but Amy put it behind her back. "No." She said simply. The librarian narrowed his eyes. "Then what exactly do you plan to do with it?" He asked her. Was it Dan's imagination, or were the dude's eyes kinda amused?

"Well, what if I skim through the pages and copy the ones I need?" Amy asked. "Or _we_ could buy the book." Dan felt a shudder go down through his back. _Isabel._ He turned. Ian and some old guy who looked just like him were standing on either side of a sad/mad Nellie. Nellie would glare at both of them for a few seconds then turn with a tragic expression to Amy and Dan. Amy looked like she wanted to hit something, with Isabel's head. The librarian had to give his boring lecture again.

"Sorry, it's not for sale. It's a priceless original by James Joyce." The Kabra children looked confused, and Dan recognized a golden opportunity to look smarter than them so he echoed his sister.

"You know, the _author_ from _Ireland_? The one who was really _famous_?" Natalie looked annoyed and Ian looked angry until the librarian said: "Isn't that what your sister said earlier? Wow, you have a really good memory!" Amy lit up like a firecracker. "Okay, so would you consider letting _Dan _read it? No copies needed! Please?" "OH!" Nellie shouted. "DARN IT AMY, YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Dan was proud of his sister too. _MY PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY! YEAH! HE JUST HAS TO LET ME READ IT AND I'LL HAVE IT MEMORIZED!_

The best thing of all was the Cobras' confused faces. They didn't know if the Cahills were joking or not. The librarian didn't know what to make of Nellie's outburst, but he shrugged. "As long as you don't need to make a copy." Dan took the book from Amy's hands and set it down on the table. He opened it up and looked at each page. Although there must have been at least 250 pages, it took Dan only two minutes to memorize each and every page. The Cobras kept trying to shuffle forward, but the librarian held them back.

"Two at a time please!" He said. When Dan was finished with the book, Amy gave it back to the librarian. "Thank-you!" she said. She looked at her watch. "Come on Nellie." She grabbed Nellie's arm and started pulling her away. Dan didn't need to see her eyes to know what she was thinking._ She's hoping the Cobras will be torn between the book, and torturing us. _Dan saw his chance to see which they would do and went to get a drink from the water fountain. There beside it was a mirror that reflected the library. Dan bent down and started doing surveillance on the library.

Uh oh. The Kabras were going out of the library and were searching the crowd. He looked toward the bench where he had seen Nellie taking something out of her shoulder bag. They weren't there. He looked back toward the Kabras, they didn't have them.

"Dan." He looked up because it was Amy's voice, but she shoved his head back down. "I don't want them to see you. Go into the men's bathroom and put these on." Dan took the bundle and hurried inside the men's room.

When he came out dressed in a camo t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and that Beatnik disguise he'd gotten from NRR he saw that Amy and Nellie had on disguises too. Amy was now in a cherry colored blouse with beige colored pants and the black wig and glasses that was _her_ gift from NRR. Nellie was wearing a trench coat over her normal clothes. Except she had taken out her nose ring and now had on a dirty blonde, longhaired wig.

"Now here are your tickets, passports, and Ids. We can't all leave at the same time or it will look suspicious. So Amy goes first, then you," she said pointing to Dan, "And then your ever faithful au pair goes last." "Okay. I won't question you right now." Amy said. She took off through the crowd toward the terminal Dan held his breath when she ran by the Kabras, but they didn't notice anything.

"You're turn dude, only don't go as fast as your sister did and don't go the same way." Dan nodded. "See you on the other side." He said to Nellie. He started speed walking to the terminal. When he got to the gate and handed his passport and ticket to the man, the official looked at it and said, "You don't look anything like Amy Cahill." He thought fast. "She's my… wife." He said. _EEEWWWW!_ He thought. It was a miracle the man didn't notice the EW emotion on his face. He just nodded, gave Dan his passport, and let him pass. Dan went through the tube like thing that connected the plane to the building thinking that if Nellie and Amy had been there, Nellie would have laughed, and Amy would have thrown up. He decided to tell Amy so she would get in trouble on the airplane.

"Dude! Wait up!" He turned around. Nellie was right behind him. When she caught up he told her about the official incident. His hunch was correct. Nellie burst out laughing.

"Hey Amy, why are you just standing in the middle of the door?" Dan asked when his sister finally came into view. "STOP DAN! TURN AROUND AND RUN!" Amy shrieked. She had turned around enough to see him and was screaming at the top of her voice. Beyond her shoulder Dan saw the Lucian crest on the wall of the plane. He saw Ian jump out from behind her, put his hand over her mouth and started dragging her back into the plane. Amy bit his hand and got one word out before the dart hit his arm. "DAAAANNNNN!"

Chapter 3

Amy woke up in a cold, wet place. She had no idea where she was. What had happened?

Then it came back to her. She'd gotten on the plane only to find the Kabras smiling and shaking their heads. She'd started to backup when Natalie pulled out her dart gun. Then Dan and Nellie had come through the tube.

And she'd watched Dan fall and she didn't even see Natalie point the dart gun at her. And everything went black. What had happened to Dan? She'd tried so hard to protect him since the China incident.

She sat up. Where _was _she, and where were Dan and Nellie? "Dan?"

"Right here!" Dan called back to her. She stood up and walked to the sound. "Where are we?" "Well, if I knew I would have told you." Well, at least Dan was functioning enough to be annoying. "Where's Nellie?" Amy asked. "Over there, asleep." He jerked his thumb towards a middle sized black lump.

"How did she get us fake Ids'? And how did she know where our disguises and fake passports were?" "Once again, if I knew I'd tell you. I only know one thing, _I_ didn't tell her." Amy raised her eyebrows. "Well neither did I." She said. He smiled. "_Sure_ you didn't."

Amy looked around. It was useless of course; she couldn't see 10 feet in front of her. And the room was huge. She walked forward three feet, and hit a wall. "Who put dat there?" Dan said in a bad imitation of Scooby Doo.

"Um… Dan, come here, I hit something all gross and slimy with my hand. I want you to pick it up so we can take a closer look at it." Amy could tell Dan was annoyed. "Why is it that when you find something unpleasant-ish, I have to get it? I. Will. Not. Touch. It!" Dan said angrily. Amy thought hard. _Who's his biggest role model?_ Amy thought. She smiled.

"I bet those ninjas would grab it. I guess you're not ready to be a ninja lord…" She heard Dan's sharp intake of breath. "You. Did. Not. Just. Go. There." Amy's smile grew wider. "Or those super heroes in your comics." She said evilly. "FINE…" Dan said. _Mwa ha ha!_

Just as Dan was moving toward the suspicious gross thing, He heard a voice come from it. Chuckling. But it was off. Like the person who was chuckling hardly ever laughed. And when he did, it was for the wrong reason. Picture the villain in your nightmares, or dreams if you were that kind of person, laughing at some joke you had told your friends.

Ian Kabra. _I've gone insane. _He thought. _And Amy has too._ He added soon after. He could see her face now. It was bone white.

"Why exactly do you want him to pick this up, Love?" The jerk. "1. D-d-do n-not call m-me that! My n-name is Amy! A.M.Y!" She screamed. "M-maybe you c-can stop l-looking in a mirror to k-k-know that!" Dan was impressed. That was a good burn for his sister. She must really be mad at Ian. "2. I t-thought there was something w-weird about it! And I w-was right, it h-has a jerk's voice!"

"Amy, please do not disturb my parents. They'll torture you worse than I will. I promise." "Why w-would I t-take _you're_ word f-f-for it? Remember t-the c-cave in Korea?" Dan thought Ian sounded amused by Amy's shouting.

"Calm down, Amy. It was for the clue hunt. Now would you like to tell me what that business with the book was about? I know it was written about Anne Bonny and the author was Janus agent James Joyce, but…" Dan sighed. "Just get on with it Cobra." He said tiredly. "It's Kabra." Ian said. "I know _that_, but Amy and I call you that." Dan said. It took Ian awhile to answer. Dan had thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Humph." Ian sounded really offended. It was Amy who broke the silence. "Where are we?"

/-/-/

Ian couldn't imagine what was worse. Having a mother who tried to kill your crush, or having your crush call you a snake. _I don't mean to do the things I do to her. And I don't mean the insults. _What if he needed to change for Amy? He shook his head.

"You're in the Kabra dungeon…Amy." He had meant it when he called her love. It wasn't a joke or anything. "Um, just a quick question, why did you have Daniel read the book?" "Not telling." Dan said. "I wasn't asking _you_." Ian said. Both boys waited for Amy's reply. "Hey, H-how a-are we t-talking to y-you?" She asked. Well that was a start. "It's a bug." Ian said. "Gross." Dan said. "No, Dan. A listening bug. It is only wet and slimy because it is good camouflage for the high tech device." Ian said.

"WHOA! IAN KABRA JUST CALLED ME DAN! IT'S UN-FORMAL! HIS MOM WILL GET HIM!" Dan shouted. Ian grit his teeth._ If he doesn't shut up soon, I will personally throw him into the viper pit…_ "_In_-formal." Amy corrected.

"Shut up Amy! No one cares!" Dan said. "Watch it Daniel. It's not her fault your grammar is horrible." Ian said. He smirked. **A/N: I know it's not a great insult, but I want to keep it simple for my first fic.**

/-/-/

"Now back to the question before, why did you let Daniel read the book?" Dan couldn't believe that Ian had just stood up for his sister. Obviously something was going on here. He had a feeling he knew what. He shook his head. That would be a living nightmare. Dan thought about different escape possibilities while trying to push the thought away.

"Let me see my laptop." He said urgently. "Or a pencil and paper or really anything that I can write on." He could hear Ian calling to someone for a pencil and paper.

"Ohhhh…" Nellie groaned from the corner. "Are you _half_ awake now?" Amy asked. "Or close?" Dan muttered. "I'd go with Dan's suggestion." Nellie let out a huge yawn and stretched. "Where are we?" She asked. "Kabra Dungeon." Amy answered. "Uh oh, are they gonna eat us?" What made it funnier was Nellie looked really worried.

"Why do you want a piece of paper?" Asked the man that was at the airport with the Kabras. They'd been too busy talking to Nellie to notice the Kabras silently come in.

"We'll answer that when we get the paper, and when you tell us who you are." Amy said in a strong voice. Dan looked over at her with surprise. That wasn't like Amy.

"Fine. I'm Vikram Kabra. I'm Ian and Natalie's father." He gestured to his children. "And you will tell me _now _why you want the piece of paper."

"We don't have to use the paper you know. I happen to have a photographic memory. No need for paper or pencil. That was just out of convenience." Dan said. The man only smiled.

"Then how will you tell Amy where you think you should go? She can't read the piece of paper, and you can't tell her without us hearing." The man's smile grew wider.

Amy and Dan just laughed. _How can we talk to each other? Is he serious?_ They looked up at Nellie. Both stopped laughing immediately. "They don't know, you guys." She said. Amy and Dan looked at the Cobras with surprise. "You really don't know?" Amy asked.

"AMY! DAN! RUN NOW!" A voice from the top of the stairs shouted at them. A section of the wall fell away as the man in black shoved a button. Dan was temporarily stunned.

Amy didn't waist any time. She grabbed at Dan, pulled him up, and raced to the wall that fell away. The Kabra children weren't moving; they just stared at the man in black. The adults were a different story. Vikram very nearly caught Amy, but she slid under his arms and kept running to the hole in the wall. Once they were both clear and running to the wall that fell away, Nellie risked a quick glance to the man in black. He nodded. She smiled and ran to the hidden tunnel, ready for anything that might be there. After all, that was part of her training.

Chapter 4

The door closed behind them with a thud.

Amy was hyperventilating. Nellie wished she had a paper bag.

"Quiet, Amy." Nellie said harshly. _Really how hard is it to not hyperventilate?_ Amy looked at her, hurt. Dan was staring at her too.

"Sorry." She was actually. She didn't mean to say it to her like that. "I'm just a little… spooked." Nellie said. Amy stopped hyperventilating. _Well, harsh but apparently effective. _Nellie thought.

"We all are." Amy said. But Amy wouldn't meet her eyes._ Oh no, what have they found out? They already know that wasn't my uncle on the phone in China. Everything's falling apart. They don't have one serum and they're way behind. The contest winners will be the ones who hit the hardest. But what if Amy and Dan aren't the strongest team? And they're stronger than most but those Kabras… _

"How much can you do, Nellie?" Dan asked. Nellie thought about that. _I'm capable of really anything. 5 languages, flying a plane, lip reading, persuasion, picking a lock, keeping cool under fire… _

"Almost nothing." Nellie said. Amy looked like she wanted to say something extremely un-age appropriate. But she swallowed it. Nellie looked around.

"I bet this place hasn't been used for years. Gross…" She said to a rat in the corner. Amy slightly lifted her foot away from the corner slowly, as if she were afraid that any sudden movements would send it running right across her shoes.

"Come on." Dan said. He started to walk forward but was immediately hindered by the complete darkness ahead of him.

"Here." Amy said handing a flashlight she had just found in their backpacks. Dan nodded. He switched it on and sent it flying around the tunnel. Finally he focused it on the floor. Nellie gasped.

Right where the floor should be, there was a huge river. It was too deep to see the bottom of the river and swift enough to carry every one of the Holts away. Nellie looked at Amy's face. Dan would get in, but what about Amy? As if answering her thoughts Amy spoke one sentence.

"T-t-that c-current means there's a w-w-waterfall at t-the end." She stuttered. Dan sent the beam of light to the end of the underground river. Sure enough, there at the end there was a waterfall. There was a grunt behind Nellie and she whirled around. There was the man in black, and he was desperately trying to shove the door back into place. Apparently, one of the Kabra kiddos had pushed the button again. She could see Ian franticly pushing at the man in black, trying to get in.

"Get OUT!" The man in black yelled at them. Nellie didn't waste any time she saw Amy was momentarily fixated on the drawing of a map of the river on the wall._ Wish she'd noticed that earlier._ Nellie thought. She grabbed at Amy's shoulders and pushed just as the door burst open. Amy fell into the river with a splash. She franticly grabbed onto the stone floor where it dropped off. Even while grabbing the floor the current was still winning. Water rushed into her nose and mouth. Nellie saw her fingers loosen on the floor.

"AMY! LET GO!" Nellie yelled. Amy loosened her fingers a little more. Vikram grabbed Dan and started dragging him away. The man in black ran over to Vikram and hit him in the jaw. Vikram let go of Dan as a reflex. Dan ran to the water and jumped in. Amy immediately let go of the wall. Nellie ran in to the water soon after.

But Amy was still behind them. Isabel reached into the water and grabbed Amy's wrist. Amy struggled violently, but it was no use. Isabel bent back her index finger and a small needle protruded from it.

"Something I learned from Irina." She purred.

Amy pulled against Isabel's iron grip. But even with the current, it was no use. Isabel lowered her hand and Amy looked away. She cried out in pain when she felt the tear in her skin and immediately felt woozy. Her body went limp, and it was hard just to look at her arm. When she did she saw a narrow red line on her arm that was bleeding very badly. Isabel let go of her arm and Amy was whisked into the river. She wouldn't last long like this.

"HAVE FUN SWIMMING!" Isabel shouted and then she cackled. She saw Ian shouting and being restrained by his father, and Natalie was deathly pale.

The last thought Amy had as she drifted into a deep dark sleep was

_I wish they had more courage._


	2. Part Two

**HEYYYYYY! :P Well, it's about time I got back here!Thanks to everybody for the reviews!**

**-cinnberrytrix: Thank-you! I love that you like the story!**

**-bookgirl39: No kidding. Please tell me no one was hurt. **

**-The Girl of The Moon: Wow. Do you live in Arizona?**

**-Diana Mendoza: I'm glad you like it, and I'm looking for a Beta-Reader. But I'm not really sure how to get one, so I'm stuck for now. P.S. I want them to end up together, but I'll have to think about it. I really, really don't want this to end up as a cliche story, and I'm not sure how to do it. But don't worry, they will have moments. **

**-Ballet Reader(a.k.a. Ninja Sammurai Princess): Thanks for the CC. You've helped me realize I need to answer a few questions.**

** First, I did mean to type 'The Lucian Chunnel' in the title box. It's not a typo. You'll soon find out why.**

** Second, I know you can add chapters, but I'm expierimenting, and since my chapters in this story are so short, I decided to put them all together. I probably should label Chapter 1 as 'Part 1' though.**

** Third... wait is there even a third? Oh, yeah! The disclaimer.**

**Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *thud* **

**Amy: Dan, you know you could've come in by walking through the front door, like I did. You didn't have to come through the ceiling, and fall on your face.**

**Dan: Whatever! Hey, nice place you got here!**

**Nyteri: It's my grandmother's house, and Dan put a hole in her ceiling. Thanks a lot! If you don't fix that, you'll never appear in my disclaimer again! **

**Amy: Dan, fix her ceiling! **

**Dan: *grumbles, but climbs ladder up to cieling and somehow fixes it.* THERE! HAPPY?**

**Nyteri: Sorta. I'm kinda cold, so if you could just grab me a blanket or something...**

**Dan: *glares at Nyteri***

**Nyteri: ...Or a space heater, I would really appreciate it.**

**Dan: I CAN'T TAKE HER **_**AND**_** THE COBRAS! IT'S NOT HUMANE TO TREAT A BOY THIS WAY!**

**Amy: Do you even know what 'humane' means?**

**Dan: The...protection of... humans?**

**Nyteri: Okay, look I have to finish this part. Sooooooooooo...?**

**Dan: Soooooooooooooooo what?**

**Amy: She wants us to do the disclaimer! Nyteri doesn't own the 39 clues,**

**Dan: THANK YOU, RICK RIORDAN AND A BUNCH OF OTHER PEOPLE! **

**Amy: -or it's characters. She only owns the story idea. **

**Nyteri: Thanks Amy! Watch yourself, Dan!**

**Dan: *gulps***

**After that...odd... disclaimer, it's time for the story! **

Chapter Five:

Dan gasped as he frantically struggled for air above the swirling mass of black water. The last time he'd seen Amy, she was sinking under at least 20 feet behind him. _How did the water move that fast?_

"NELLIE! HELP AMY! _PLEASE!_" He shouted. Right now, he didn't care about what other surprise skills Nellie had. He didn't care if Nellie was a double agent, as long as she saved Amy.

_Or maybe I can save Amy..._ dan flung his arms out at a nearby wall, looking for a bar, a handle, _something_.

At the same time, he saw Nellie gliding through the sinister river like she was a fish. When she reached Amy, he noticed that Amy's arm was the only thing floating. That didn't make sense.

Amy, no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise, was human, and humans float on water. If only Amy's arm was floating, then what...?

Unbidden images of what Isabel could've done to her flashed through his mind. Horrified more and more by each one, he shook his head to clear it. Isabel Kabra was evil, but not even _she_ could... No, something was holding her under. There was something she'd gotten stuck on underwater.

The jolt from his arm brought him back to his senses. He'd caught a handle! Gritting his teeth, Dan pulled his body through the freezing ice water, almost immune to the cold. Adrenaline was pumping through his viens instead of blood, giving him the fuel he neede to conquer the deadly currents.

"Dan! She's over here!" Nellie screamed, out in the middle of the wide river. Nellie was tugging desperatley on Amy's arm, and he saw Amy's head pop up out of the water. She was unconcious.

_I'll have no cance swimming to them from here. The current is too strong. _

His brain seemed to work two times faster than usual, and he saw the path of least resistence in his mind, like in physics class. If he could just get pats them, _then_ let go, he'd be able to reach the middle of the river just fine. Dan pulled himself along the wall, where the handle he'd caught seemed to be part of a horizontal ladder. He kept a steady rhythm, and hoped he'd be able to smack Amy later for putting him through this.

Dan was about four feet away from Nellie and Amy when it happened.

The handle he was holding on to broke in half, due to the current and the amount of pressure he'd been holding onto it with. **A/N: Wow, I know I made Dan sort of OOC here, but I figure adrenaline would make his brain sound more ekat-ish. Like, you know, he got smarter.**

Dan found it amazing how fast the current started to pull him away from Nellie, how fast his eyes widened in surprise, how fast his arms began fruitlessly paddling in the direction of the wall. dan also found it amazing of how slow everything seemed to be moving when he knew he was about to drown.

Chapter 6

Nellie swung around, using Amy's arm as a sort of bungee cord, and grabbed Dan's shirt collar. Dan gaped, but had to stop because he started swallowing water. It was official: Things are never normal or even predictable in the clue hunt.

"Dan! Do you think you could see what's eeping Amy?" Nellie shouted. Numbly, Dan nodded, still shocked from Nellie's latest exploit.

Dan reached down and grabbed her leg, took a deep breath, then plunged under water. Dan opened his eyes under water, but he couldn't see anything, not even his own hand. Making sure to keep a firm grip on Nellie's leg, he resurfaced.

"It's too dark," He gasped. "Do you have a light?" Nellie shook her head, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Look Kiddo, I don't have any type of light that we could use. Amy's stuck down there, and we're not leaving her!" Nellie said forcefully. Dan was a little offended; What had she maent by that?

" Don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Dan snapped, and dove under again. _Might not be able to say the same for your mysterious friend! _He thought angrily.

Something heavy splashed in the water above him, where seconds ago his head had been. Dan's stomach sank. He had been dreading that this might happen. He knew Isabel all too well, and of course she'd want to add something even more dangerous into the fray. Was it a baby alligator? A Man- of- War? **A/N: It's this thing similar to a jellyfish, but I think it's more dangerous than most jellyfish. Stings to humans aren't usually fatal, but they can affect lymph nodes which would cause an allergic reaction. But knowing Isabel kabra, she'd probably add something a little more sinister to its venom. **Neither option was really all that enjoyable to imagine.

Suddenly, a light flashed on above him, revealing Amy in the water, floating along, her hair fanning out around her pale skin. Dan had a sudden urge to throw up from fear.

The light began running along Amy's body towards her foot which was caught in a handle on a trap door. Dan's eyes widened, and he ignored his increasing suspicions about the light. He swam down, still using Nellie's leg to guide him. When he reached Amy's foot, he hesitated, unsure what to do. If he unhooked Amy immediatley, she and Nellie would float off. If he didn't unhook her, she'd probably die from a lack of air.

Dan grabbed Amy's leg with both hands, letting go of Nellie's. If this didn't work, they were all goners. Dan paused, and let go of Amy's leg with one hand, using said hand to immediatley grab onto the handle.

In the few seconds he had not been holding on to anything, the water had nearly swept him off his 's hand had shot out, and he just barely was able to grab the handle with three fingers. Dan had managed to pull himself foward again, and he heaved the door up from its frame.

The effect was immediate. Two walls rose from the floor, and locked into place beside the door. The flow of water around them ceased immediatley, and Dan was amazed to see that the walls were acting as a sort of dam, blocking water from going towards the door. Dan looked around, grinning, and saw Nellie holding the flashlight.

He pointed towards the door, where the entrance to a small cave was opening up. Nellie nodded, and swallowed her apparent shock. Together they slid through the hole, each helping Amy's lifeless form through the dark cave in silence.

**Okay, that was horrible. I admit it. I think it was slightly better than the first chapter, but not by much. It's been a while since I actually first started this story, so I like to think my writing has gotten better, but it probably hasn't. Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to keep practicing. ;)**

**P.S. I'm only including two chapters in part two because of two reasons. 1. My head hurts. 2. That seemed like a good closing place for Part Two.**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I ever come to own the 39 Clues series, you will know about it. For one thing- **

**Dan: No one cares! Get on with it!**

**Me: You're not supposed to be here! My grandmom will freak out! **

**Dan: Your _grandma _will freak out? **

**Me: Get OUTTA' here! (Is that spelled right? _Ouuuutttaa'_...)**

Chapter 7 

**3rd P.O.V.**

Out on a dimly lit street in Cherbourg, a sewer gate twitched. Then it jumped right off the ground.

A grungy-looking Dan Cahill struggled out, and snarled, "This is the second time this stupid hunt has made me crawl through a sewer!" His pained expression turned to one of glee. "I can't wait to threaten Natalie Kabra with _that_!"

Nellie laughed weakly from below. "Why should she be scared of you?"

Dan grinned ear to ear. "Because, naive little au pair of mine, I have been tossed around in the worst germs 'peasants' have to offer."

Nellie cringed at his choice of words, but let it go. She got under Amy's feet, and started to push her up. Dan, realizing what she was doing, started to pull Amy up by the arms. They laid her onto the smooth pavement, her wet hair much darker than it would usually be.

Dan puffed. "Right. Where are we?"

Nellie pointed to a nearby street sign, which read,

Rue Saint-Suavuer.

Dan smiled sadly. He hated how Nellie saw the most obvious stuff, then made you feel stupid by bringing it up. But he could play that game too. "And... _where _are we again?"

Nellie looked like she was going to hit him. "We're in Cherbourg-Octeville, France. FYI, I'm starting to see why Amy complains about you so much."

Dan started. The memories from the tunnel floated through his mind again.

Amy... her body lifeless in the tunnel... and the irresistable urge to find someone who could help her.

"Nellie, we need to find a doctor. One we can trust." He said looking at Amy somberly.

She smiled; an odd thing to do in a situation like this. "I think I might know just the guy."

Dan prevented it from being a dramatic moment. "Well, do you think you could spit it out before I'm 80, and sitting in a retirement home playing poker against myself**?1"**

* * *

><p>Dan looked up at the "hospital." It was a pretty depressing place, and shadows filled every corner. It wasn't really a place where you'd want your life in the hands of others.<p>

Nellie was examining the dead flowers. "Hmmm... they should water these more..."

Dan poked her in the arm. "Er...Nellie? This place is... well, creepy. And I go to a hundred haunted houses in one month for fun."

Nellie looked like she didn't quite understand how he did that, but let it go. "Well, see, there's this guy, and i kinda like him..." Dan groaned.

"Please tell me he's not a Cahill." Nellie bit her lip.

"He's a Lucian..." She sighed. Dan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, come on." He moaned. And with that, they strolled through the front doors like they owned the place.

Chapter 8

**Amy P.O.V. **

Colorful blurs were begining to showup in the black darlness. I was so sure I was dead that I hadn't bothered to cry about it. Sure_, _I was sad, but that didn't mean I was going to meet my maker ith a red, blotchy face. And I would see Mom and Dad again.

In fact, the only thing that depressed me about being dead, was that I'd have to leave everyone else behind. Unbidden images of everyone I loved flew in front of my eyes.

Dan, trying to hide a bunch of mascot heads in his closet from my view.

Nellie, speaking French with a waiter, and looking very pleased about something on the menu.

And_... Ian_?

Yes, there he was, looking as hansome as ever. He was about an inch from my face, leaning in to kiss me.

I didn't get a second kiss from Ian that day. Instead, I got a stab of blinding pain in my wrist.

"OW! _Oh_..." I moaned. My own voice sounded blurry.

"Amy? Amy? What's wrong? What hurts? What did you do to her?" Sound was begining to sharpen, and so were images. I could see Dan facing a man I didn't know. Dan held my hand in a vice-like grip.

I realized the pain I had felt was Dan cutting off my blood circulation in my hand. I flexed my fingers, and tried to wriggle my hand out of his. Dan kept his grip, but turned around to face me.

"Amy!" He shouted, and assualted me with hugs. _What the-? _

"D-Dan?" My stutter had come back. "What are you-?"

"Amy, are you okay? Don't you remember?" As soon as he said that, I did remember. I thought about how Isabel had practically stabbed me in the wrist with Irina's needles. Last I saw, the river had been swallowing me up.

"Yeah, I think so. Wasn't there-"

Dan cut me off with a pointed look towards the man standing in the corner. Nellie was watching me carefully, but was also standing sorta close to the doctor. Gross, but I had just been dreaming about Ian, so I couldn't complain. The man was watching me closely too.

"So..." He said, consulting his clipboard. "Ameila, how do you feel?"

I just stared at him_. Ameila? How do you feel? Is he serious_?

Dan asked my question for me. "What, no intense interrogation from the MIA Lucian?"

"MIA? For real, Dan? He just saved Amy's life!" Nellie snapped. _Lucian?_ I thought. _Missing In Action? Does not compute. Does not compute._

_"What _are you guys talking about? I remember everything perfectly fine, but who is this?" I asked, pointing toward the man. He smiled kindly at me, and Nellie blushed slightly.

"I'm a Cahill." He said softly, in a french accent. "A Lucian, to be exact. My name is Dominique Chirac. I left the Lucians three years ago."

Chapter 9

**Dan P.O.V.**

You know, as far as trusting goes, there are only a few times during the day you can trust someone. At 6:30 AM, you can usually trust that your older sister isn't lying when she says she'll dump a bucket of water on you if you don't get up**2**. At 11:45 AM, you can usually trust your friends when they tell you what type of torture the cafeteria has in store for today. At 1:13 PM, you can usually trust that _I _am about to go to sleep in math class.

But at 4:24 AM, after having a near death experience, you don't trust people. It'll get you jumped in a dark alley.

So, I wasn't too pleased about the Lucian. What was he doing here at night anyway?

"Where's the proof?" I asked, befroe Amy could. "How do we _know_ you've turned good?"

He shrugged. "You can't really." Nellie looked as though she were about to protest, but Dominique held up a finger.

"But you can't know anything for sure in this game, Dan. But I'm not asking you anything you don't want to answer." He said simply. He turned to Nellie and they began talking quietly.

I turned to Amy, hoping she wasn't buying it. Apparently, though, she was. She had started to twirl her hair around one finger, which always meant she was nervous.

"Dan... don't you think-" She started.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Amy stared at me for a long time. "Alright." She whispered. "We'll do it your way."

**Wow. I originally had more than this, but for some odd reason I couldn't upload it on the Doc Manager. You'll learn more about Dominique in the Part 4. And the numbers:**

**1- No offense to any of the elderly in retirement homes. I wrote this only because it sounded like something Dan would say.**

**2-This sentence is kinda long. I'm not sure what to do with it, because I think it might be a run-on, but i don't want to seperate it. Please send help in the form of reviews. **

**I wrote 1,577 words, counting the Author's Notes. Not bad, but it could be better. See ya next time!**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Part Four

**To Reviewers:**

**bookgirl39- *GASP* I would never do that to Amy. It'd be like killing myself. Well, I'm glad it was convincing. Maybe a little cliche, but... :) And thank you for being the ONLY PERSON to review. You are epic. **

**No one else reviewed! Come on, PLEASE? Do you want me to beg? I only have a few more days before school starts back. So, could you please help me out a little? Look, I can't even tell most of the time when people favourite me, because it goes to my mom's email, and she usually deletes it. So, basically, I get almost no feedback except for reviews. I'm less inspired when I get zero reviews. Sure I still want to write, but there are other stories going through my head now. Stories I've banned myself from writing until I finish this and my other story. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I'm running out of creative ideas... Alright, please do not call the police on me, because I promise I do not own The 39 Clues. Although, I wish I did. **

**LET'S GO! **

Chapter 10:

Dan's P.O.V.

I honestly doubt that there's ever anything good about a Lucian. Except, maybe Irina. But she only saw the error of her ways _after _she tried to kill us a couple of times.

I didn't like the way Nellie kept staring at Chirac, it reminded me way too much of Amy and Cobra. _Amy got hurt when Ian played her, _I thought_, no matter what she tried to pretend. The last thing we need is another broken heart. _

Amy came out of the changing room, in new clothes since her old ones were wet. The nurses offered to give me and Nellie clothes too, and we took them silently. I had a feeling that Nellie was angry with me for being suspicious of her boyfriend. _Just like Amy was. _

What is it with girls and this romance stuff anyway? It's like it's their whole life, for crying out loud. Like the only thing that matters in the whole world is their mystery guy. It's annoying, stupid, and creepy. Nellie turned red as a tomato when Chirac took off his lab coat. Amy seemed distant, and kept jumping at the smallest sounds. If this kept up, I was going to be the only sane person on our team. And that would cause chaos, I admit it.

"Dan." I jumped; Amy had snuck up right behind me.

"What?" I asked softly. Chirac had told Nellie and me that Amy was still fragile. I'd scoffed. _Well, DUH! _

"We don't have to trust him completely, but don't you think we should at least hear him out? For Nellie's sake." She added, seeing my ticked expression. I exhaled sharply through my nose, and Amy flinched. I felt guilt and shame mingle and flare up inside me, and I knew she would win the game without even trying to play it.

I used a softer and more gentle tone this time. "I guess. But we have to be careful." I was shocked those words were coming out of my mouth. Amy's accident was turning us all upside down.

_No,_ I thought, _Isabel Kabra is turning us all upside down. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:<span>

Nellie's P.O.V.

Dan was being a total jerk.

Immediatley, my sympathetic side wanted to slap my "In-love" side. Dan had been through a lot tonight, even for the clue hunt. Itwas hard for me to watch Amy almost drown. I couldn't imgine what it was like for Dan.

Dominic came back into the room. "Ameila. How are you?"

It was odd. I'd never felt shivers go up my spine when he spoke, but everytime I saw him, I stopped breathing for a second. And when he looked in my eyes, I was never tired or nervous or angry. I was... perfect. Almost like rebirth. I couldn't see anyone else. I couldn't hear anyone else.

Dominic smiled at me before turning to Amy.

"Listen, Amy, you need to lay low for awhile. Isabel's still out there, and you're in no shape to take her on. Stay at the hotel. And you too," He said, turning to Dan and me, "I'd recomend staying with her, but sometimes I realize that's not possible. The Clue Hunt can be time sensitive." He gave us all a knowing look, and I thought about Nataliya, the woman Dan and Amy had told me about. I'd never met her,but apparently she was the reason Amy and Dan had found a fifth clue and information about their parents.

"Can you tell us anythoing about the whole underground river thing?" Amy asked quietly. "What was that?"

Dan was keeping his distance, but listening in as he pretended to flip through a comic book from the waiting room. I tried to let that go.

"That was something we built when everything was at a sensitive point in the cluehunt. It was built to get rid of enemies who knew too much. Crude, but effective." He frowned. "It has something to do with the English Channel. I wish I knew more, but it has an extreme amount of security. Please, be careful."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span>

Amy P.O.V.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure anything out. I couldn't figure out why Ian was in my dream, I couldn't figure out what had stopped me from drowning in the tunnel, and I could NOT figure out the Lucian trap right now.

Nellie looked at me and sighed, as though she could tell how tired and delicate I was right now.

"I'm sorry, Dominic, but we need to leave. Amy and Dan are...erm, _tired, _andso am I. Thank you though. See ya." Nellie blushed and put an arm around Amy and one around Dan.

* * *

><p>Dominic watched as Nellie, Amy, and dan strode down the hall, and felt a piece of him walk away too. All of them had to die one day, and some sooner than others.<p>

**Aggggghhhhh. Only 1,106 words. Darn it! Well, at least I got in a few important parts. YAY! Sorry for any reviews I might've missed, I started this like 4 weeks ago, and then I got a virus... So, yeah. **


	5. Part Five

**OMG! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! **

**I got reviews! THANK YOOOOUUUUU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, SO I WILL BE POSTING TWO PARTS! **

**...AS SOON AS I CONTROL MY FIVE-YEAR-OLD LITTLE SISTER. I will get them up though! Thank you! **

Chapter 13 Dan's P.O.V.

Their room at the Grand Hôtel de Grace was very nice, and also very affordable. No rats. No mold. No roaches. No policy against pets, grubby kids, or a "responsible" au pair.

And yet, everyone was freaking out about it.

Nellie was biting her lip, while examining the room. "He shouldn't have gone all out with this... There's no way I'd have have let him pay if I'd known. He should have told me that this room would be putting a dent in his wallet..."

Dan scowled. "Please. We shouldn't have let him choose the place where we stay for the night. Haven't we learned by now that Cahills, especially Lucians, can't be trusted? You let your guard down for one second, and they jump you! We need to leave! Now!"

Amy twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Maybe, but... We don't have that much money. We don't have enough to leave and find another hotel. I'm not sure if we have enough to get a ride to another hotel." Amy started searching through their bag for money that wasn't there.

Dan's vision went red. With everything that could've gone wrong today, including her almost dying, she was worrying about money? _Probably worrying about Cobra too. _Dan thought furiously. He'd heard her mutter "Ian" in her sleep while she was unconcious. Nellie and Dominic hadn't heard it, they were too busy discussing their future wedding plans. **(A/N: Not really... Just sarcasm.) **

"Oh, so we're low on money? Maybe you should ask your boyfriend for some! He seemed all too happy to help you out in that dungeon!" He snapped.

Amy's face flushed with anger. "What are you talking about?" She shouted at him.

"Watch it Daniel. It's not her fault your grammar is horrible." He muttered.

Amy pulled out a green hard-cover book and was about to thhrow it at him when Nellie stopped her.

"Okay, guys, I totally agree that you two need to work out some issues with each other, but haven't either of you noticed that there's a _dry_ book in Amy's backpack?" She asked, plucking the book from Amy's grasp.

It clicked for Dan first. "It should be soaked like everything else... Which means-"

"-That it wasn't in my backpack when we went in the river." Amy finished for him.

Chapter 14 Amy's P.O.V.

That had stung.

"_Watch it Daniel."_

_"Watch it Daniel." _

_"Watch it Daniel." _

Amy wasn't really sure why Ian had defended her. Sure, it'd been a lame comeback, but he'd tried.

_Or did he? _The comeback really _hadn't _been up to his usual standards. He was probably messing with her head.

As for Nellie and Dominic... Well, Amy knew what it was like to fall in love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with.

Dan sat on Nellie's left side, and I sat on her right. If the fight was over, I couldn't tell. _At least we aren't yelling at each other anymore. _I thought sadly.

As Nellie was about to open the book, Dan caught her wrist. "Wait." He said.

"Wait about what?" Nellie asked as Dan took the book from her. Dan pursed his lips and glanced at me, unsure of what to say.

"Well..." I began. "Why don't we mke a deal, Nellie? If we find anything unusual in the book, we leave the hotel. Even if it's just a small thing, like a rip in the binding."

"Okay, how would a rip in the binding make us have to find another hotel?" Nellie asked. She stared at them as if they'd grown a second head.

Dan shook his head. "It's just that... We don't know Dominic that well, and he seems kinda odd." Dan started speaking faster trying to ignore Nellie's raised eyebrows. "Well, think about it! That book is completely dry, and the only person who even had access to our bag in the last few hours was Dominic! He's a Cahill, Nellie, you've got to wake up and smell the roses."

Nellie scowled, but it slowly changed to aa almost guilty-looking expression. "_I _had access to those bags too, kiddo."

There was a long moment of silence.

I took a small breath, like I was deeply afraid I would somehow choke on it. "Nellie," I said quietly, "Whether you have something to do with that book being here or not, I still think we should leave if we find anything." Dan nodded, not taking his eyes off Nellie's face.

I watched the emotions play across Nellie's face. Shock, hurt, betrayal, and misery. But at last she seemed to accept that we meant business.

"Fine," She muttered. "It's a deal."

Chapter 15 Nellie's P.O.V.

The fact that she had told them made her want to bash her head in the wall.

_Stupid! Now they HATE you! _I thought.

But, I had to admit, it felt good to have them know a little about who she really was. When I had first agreed to taking them on this wild goose chase, I had not expected to love them like they were my own kids.

But now I realized that I would not be able to let them go when the clue hunt ended.

I would always hang around them, ask them about their day, who they liked, what they wanted to try out for, and in general, their whole life. Whether or not they would want me around after they found out about me... Well that was up to fate.

So I was more than a little hurt when I found out they didn't trust me quite as much from when we first started the hunt. But it wasn't like I hadn't given them reason to distrust me.

We opened the book.

The title jumped out at us in bright, colorful cursive letters:

**THE LIFE AND TALES OF ANNE BONNY**

We went through the whole book, but not a single flaw was there. No rips, no stains, no wires in the cover. There wasn't even a sign that anyone had owned it before us. Completely new and flawless in every way.

The Madrigals had promised that it would be, but Amy and Dan didn't _have _to know that...

**A/N: Sooooooo... Good? Bad? I thought it was so-so... I mean, not a lot really happened in this part. I like action scenes, exciting car chases, explosions that rock the whole street. But... searching a really, really old book and having a fight with everybody? Not that exciting. I could barely keep my eyes open though, because I couldn't sleep last night. So... I might be a little biased on the whole boring thing. But tell me what you think! I love getting reviews from you guys! (By the way, this was 1,320 words.)**


	6. Part Six

**Ugggggghhhh... My head hurts. I really need to get more sleep tonight. I couldn't sleep though, because I was worrying about report cards coming out tommorow. Math is a beast. Sorry if I make a mistake and I don't catch it. ( I keep going back and seeing all these lowercase i's.) Anyway... Thanks for all those great reviews! Here's a list of everyody who's reviewed so far: **

**Blackrosesroit- Awww! Thanks! *Blushes* My first reviewer to threaten me! So sweet! :)**

**LuckyJinx14- Thanks! And I'm sorry about the mistakes. I usually catch a lot of stuff in class, but for some reason it's more difficult for me when I'm typing. And I was thinking that maybe the Chunnel could be the whole starting point for the actual plot. But it won't have **_a lot _**of plot, because when I frst made it I was a ding-dong who couldn't write worth a flip. I wanted to do this story first, though, because it was my very first fanfic. Thanks again! :)**

**Random Person- Thanks! :) **

**bookgirl39- DUDE! You're like my idol on Fanfic! Thank you SO much! XD Lol, that's not just boys though! When I first get a video game, it's all I think about for awhile! And, honestly, you might not doubt your romatic, wishful side after this chapter! ;) Thanks! And DOUBLE THANKS, because as of right now, you have given me the most reviews! XD You get virtual cookies and a video of Ian singing to Amy! (But you'll have to wait on that video. Sadly, I don't have those resources yet.) **

**crankybay- Thanks! I have to admit that I'm very curious how you chose your name. ...As for Dominic, You'll have to wait and see. ;) **

**bookgirl39- I could HUG you! :D **

**cinnberrytrix- Thanks! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**The Girl of The Moon- Well, you didn't say anything about the story, but thanks for reviewing anyway! And no tornados? None at all? Ever? Lucky! **

**But you know, there's that whole, zero-rain thing soooo... I guess it's kind of even. Thanks! :) **

**Diana Mendoza- Thanks! I will try to improve! :) **

**limping llama- ...Did you change your name? Anyways, thanks for the CC! :) **

**I HAVE BROKEN THE 10-REVIEW LINE...WALL...WHATEVER! I HAVE 11 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I noticed I haven't been very consistent with the disclaimers. SOOOOOO...: **

**Ian: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kurt: AYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Evan: HELP!**

**Me: *Holding Sword* Do the DISCLAIMER!**

**All 3: NO!**

**Me: *Thinks For Awhile* The first one to do it can kiss Amy in one of my next stories! *Grins evilly at readers* **

**(MASS PANIC AS EVERYONE SHOUTS!) **

**?: NYTERI DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT!**

**Me: Thank you! As for the rest of you... no kisses for you! *Waits A Second* AHHHH! I MEANT FROM AMY, NOT ME! WIPE THAT RELIEVED LOOK OFF YOUR FACE, KURT! JUST FOR THAT, I AM TAKING YOU OUT OF THE RUNNING TO KISS AMY! PLUS, I DON'T LIKE YOU! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 16 Amy's P.O.V.

"Sooo... absolutely nothing IN the book. But what is it about?" I mused, flipping to the table of contents. We were still in the hotel room, having found nothing out of the ordinary in the book. Nellie had gone down to a little sidewalk cafe to get herself a coffee and Amy and Dan a huge bag of skittles.

Dan shrugged. "I'm guessing Anne Bonny." He looked a little guilty. "Listen, Amy, i'm sorry for bringing up the Cobra. I was just mad... At Nellie, at myself, at Dominic, and especially that family of Cobras... but not you. I'm really sorry I took everything out on you."

My heart squeezed. About a month ago, I would have dragged out his apology and have taunted him for a month. Now, though, I was trying to make him _stop _apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Everybody makes mistakes."

Dan groaned and hid his face. "Hannah Montanna ruined that phrase forever." And then we were both laughing and joking about the weird songs Disney had come up with in the past few years.

"DO THE ICE CREAM FREEZE, STRIKE A POSE, THEN YOU DO THE MILKSHAKE, SHAKE IT- SHAKE IT DOWN LOW,

DO THE SNOW CONE SLIDE, LEFT TO RIGHT...!" They sang.

* * *

><p>Nellie's P.O.V.<p>

I walked in to see Amy and Dan doing the "Ice Cream Freeze" and laughing their heads off. My first thought was that this was a really sadistic prank by the clue hunters. _They drugged my kiddos!_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Dan P.O.V.<p>

We suddenly heard a knock at the door, and Nellie came. Her eyes got as wide as softballs when she took in the crazy dance Amy and I were doing. I laughed at her, and ran over to grab the skittles out of her hand. Amy laughed at me as I jumped up on the top bunk and held my bag of skittles to my chest like I was protecting them.

Nellie ordered us to bed soon after, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Amy had let me have most of the skittles, and now I was riding a sugar high.

Around 3:15 AM, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried, so I got out my laptop and looked up 'English channel tunnel.' Rani started to fall outside, being too powerful to just be a drizzle. I knew there was going to be a storm later like I knew the numbers of pi. It came up right away.

As I read through the article, I felt adrenaline mix in with the sugar high, and let me tell you, it was a RUSH. Anyway, I knew we'd never have another chance to find another clue. _We leave France for either Jamaica or the Bahamas tommorow. _I looked over at Amy. Could she handle it? I knew Dominic was right, no matter how much I hated him.

Then I looked at Nellie. She was my au pair, and I could use her help with what I was about to do. But what if the Cobras came for Amy...? Either way, I had to be absolutely sure that Nellie wouldn't try and stop me. And the only way to do that was to go without her.

I grabbed my backpack, flashlight, and cell phone, and headed out of the hotel towards the Lucian Chunnel.

It's just too bad that I forgot to leave a note.

**AHHHHH! I wanted to write more but i have to Go home so I'm writing in a rush bye!**


	7. Part Seven

**Hey guys! First off, let me say that I am SO SORRY I didn't update! About a uear ago we had these tornados, and it wiped out our power-and internet- for a week. When we got power back, our computer crashed. -_- Just my luck, right? So now I can only update at my Grandma's house, and sadly, the school board doesn't cut me any slack. I'm just lucky to be updating now. Okay, my pity party is over! Thank you, reviewers! YOU GIVE ME LIFE AND INSPIRATION! XD Oh, and P.S. The dream is based off of some creepy ones that I've had... And sorry for any mistakes! **

**P.S.S. I noticed I haven't included Saladin in this story so far... Once I finish this story I'm going to edit it, so I will include Saladin then. **

**The story starts... NOW!**

Chapter 17

Nellie's P.O.V.

Dan and Amy were falling. They'd been chasing after a clue, and it had fallen over the side of a cliff. Amy and Dan had simultaneously lunged for it, seeming to forget that neither of them could fly. The sky turned dark, Nellie had no idea where she was, a long, piercing scream filled her ears, she saw something on the ground below-

"NO!" She shouted, and tasted blood in her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open. The taste of blood was real; she must've bitten her cheek when she screamed in her dream. With her head pounding uncomftorably, Nellie sat up, pulling the covers around her body. The hotel room looked like a scene from a horror movie. Rain lashed at the windows, making it sound like a stampede of rhinos was right outside. The full moon peeked out from behind the curtains, making the room have a dim blueish-white glow to it. Nellie jumped when she saw something in the corner move, and let out a sigh of relief when she looked harder and saw that it was just Amy's backpack. She told herself to get a grip; it was just nerves, right?

Shivering slightly, Nellie looked around the room once again. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she saw that they were safe... There was Amy, sleeping like a rock on the bed. And there was...

Nellie was suddenly alert. "No." She whispered. "Dan?" There was no answer.

Careful not to wake Amy, Nellie slipped off the couch and hurriedly pulled her jeans over her pajamas. She stuffed her feet into sneakers without pulling on socks, wrote a nearly illegible note to Amy, and grabbed her backpack and key. The last things she did before she slipped out was grab Dan's laptop, and lock the door behind her.

Third P.O.V.

And so, two members of the Cahill team left the hotel, never imagining that someone had been hoping that they would.

Nellie was sitting on a bus to the hospital, looking at Dan's history, wondering how on earth she was going to find him. Dan was peering down a fake sewer grate, preparing himself to feel the strong, cold rapids again.

And Amy was sleeping soundly on the bed, with no idea that someone was in the room with her at that moment, watching her sleep.

Chapter 18

Dan's P.O.V.

The fake sewer grate top was lying a few feet away from the man-hole. I looked around, wondering if anyone woud notice me. It was probably 2:00am, so I figured that I could probably be in and out at about 4:00am.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped feet-first into the man-hole. Climbing down the ladder would be the easy part. Swimming through the river alone... that would be harder. there was a small platform just above water level at the bottom of the ladder. I paused, took a few deep breths, and surveyed the water. It looked different this time... smoother maybe. Last time the rapids could be seen very clearly, this time it seemed like the river was more of a calm stream.

Before I could change my mind and chicken out, I dove into the river. Right away, I realized I was wrong. The water was not smoother at all, and if anything it was stronger. The storm outside must've been leaking rain into the river. I tried to keep my head, telling myself to just swim foward. The river would take me where I wanted to go- at least, I hoped it would. It suddenly occured to me that i should have brought a rope to tie myself to shore.

It was too late now. The amazingly strong current was pulling me farther and farther from the ladder. There was nowhere to go but foward.

Nellie's P.O.V.

I looked around the front lobby. The hospital was ablaze with light even at 2:45am.

I strode foward quickly, in fact almost ran, to the front desk. "Excuse me!" I said to the receptionist.

She looked up, clearly tired. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I _need_ to see Dr. Chirac! Like, right _now_!" I said. The receptionist stared at me, and tapped her chin.

Sighing, she pressed a button. "Paging Dr. Chirac. Dr. Chirac, please come to the front desk." She paused and sized me up. "Preferably quickly."

**Yeah, so... Not my best. :/ Oh, well. At least I updated. Review, please! 966 words, though!**


	8. Part Eight

_**WOW.**_** I can use my own computer again… Spell check… grammar check… faster updates… It's too good to be true… :D YEAH! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER MAN! **

**Other than that. I'm such a fail. Dominic's original name was Domnique. Darn it. **

**So, once I finish this story, I will edit it so that Domnique asks them to call him Dominic.**

**Disclaimer:**

**No. I do not own The 39 Clues. Yes. I own this story. Do not copy it. I will find out. I always… *whisper* find out.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I spat out the cold, rusty –tasting water. _"Help!" _I furiously kicked my legs, trying to get free of something that had grabbed my leg. Whatever it was kept trying to pull me under the water. Every time I got free of it, it'd latch back onto my leg. It was strong, but immediately lost its grip the second I went under the water.

I broke the surface again. _"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _Just as I was about to go under again, someone grabbed my hair and started pulling me up. I gasped in pain, and started choking on the water that poured into my mouth.

The person that saved me gave one last, huge effort, and pulled me up out of the water like I was a fish. Not being careful at all, they slung me down onto a concrete floor. My hands covered my head so I didn't hurt it, but the impact jacked up my leg.

"Well, well, well." Someone said from above me. "Looks like I got you, Cahill. Wanna make a deal?"

I looked up in horror. I knew that voice.

**Nellie's P.O.V.**

I stared at Dominic. "But why would he go back there? Amy almost died, I don't understand-"

He cut me off. "First, did Amy lose anything important in the river? Did any of you lose anything?" I shook my head, and he cursed under his breath.

He stared at the book bag I'd ran out of the hotel room with. "Can I see that?" He asked, holding his hand out for it. I gave it to him and he opened it up, pawing through the mess inside until he found the laptop. He opened it up and sat down.

I'd left the laptop on just in case I needed to use it again, so Dominic had no trouble getting on the homepage. He clicked on the internet, and immediately checked Dan's history.

He'd googled 'lucian tunnel'. I had to smile at Dan's forwardness, and naïve nature. He put up a brave front, but there was still so much he had to learn.

Google had taken him to a website for the English Channel. Dominic shook his head and looked at me. "How much do you know about the English channel? What about the Kabras?" I stared at him.

"I know nothing about the English Channel, and I have some information on the Kabras, but it's not much." The last part was a lie. The Madrigals had given me lots of stuff about the Kabras, but Dominic didn't know that.

Dominic nodded. "The Kabras felt that they needed a secure place to… get rid of the bodies." He gave me a look, and I swallowed. "They built a sort of tunnel… and gave it a stupid name." He rolled his eyes. "Isabel Kabra isn't known for her great jokes. She named it the 'Lucian Chunnel'. Like 'Channel' and tunnel' combined. Yeah, it's a horrible joke. But the Chunnel isn't. It's full of traps to make sure that the bodies don't float. Mechanical arms grab your legs, and hold you under the water. It works if you're dead, but if you're alive you fight it off, and then you think you're safe. But the arms reach up to grab you again, to make sure you don't float. It's a miracle that you didn't hit one the first time."

I bit my tongue. "We might have. Amy got stuck on something… We thought it was a rope, but maybe…"

Dominic nodded and gave me a bitter smile. "Lucians are smart. The Kabras are the smartest. They designed the arms to look like ropes, so that if anyone ever found the river, they wouldn't be blamed for the murders. It'd look like an accident. I don't know how Dan put it together, but… I'd bet you anything that he's there right now."

I stood up. "How do I get there?" Dominic gave me a startled look.

"I thought I made myself clear. Dan is dead. He won't survive. You said when you woke up he was already gone. He wouldn't have survived this long." He sighed, crossing his arms.

I stared at him. "Tell me." Dominic shook his head.

I grabbed his arm. "Tell me!" Dominic shook his head again.

I stood completely still for a moment. Mustering up all my strength, I slapped him. He stared at me in shock, rubbing his cheek.

"I… You can get there through that sewer grate. But… Nellie. He won't be there waiting for you, and you're going to die too." He said, looking at me sadly. Then he just turned around and left. My heart nearly broke, but I shoved that from my mind. I needed to find Dan.

**Amy's P.O.V. **

I blearily opened my eyes, resisting the urge to just pull the covers more tightly around me and go back to sleep. Sitting up, I pushed the red strands of hair away from my eyes.

For some reason, I felt goosebumps rise along my arms. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I shivered, and pulled the covers up to my neck.

A shadow moved across my peripheral vision. I screamed bloody-murder as someone slipped their hand over my mouth.

"Hush, Love."

**So... Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. :) I'm working on my drama skills, how'd I do? 965 words... I've done better. :/ Review? Pleeeeeaaaaasssse? **

***Whisper* It's right down there! Go on, click it! It's not gonna bite!**


End file.
